Gloomy Sunday
by Susan Drakian
Summary: It's a normal sunday until shes sucked into another dimension. With Draco Malfoy this sunday coudln't possibly get any tually it can, they can't use magic. Can they learn to get along to escape or will they kill each other first. And will her feelings for harry get in the way
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot! This was originally on HPFF. But, I'm in the process of bringing all my stories from there to here. I wrote this as a teenager, and it has not been beta'd. I polished it up the best I could. Hope you all are having a great day.**

It was a normal Sunday for Hermione Granger. A typical and boring day, with the same comforting routine of breakfast followed by some paperwork before settling down to with a good book.

It had been a year since Hermione had started her life on her own. Having graduated Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry, She then got a job for the regulation and control of magical creatures. She was free for the first time in 19 years. Up until that point she had always lived with at least one other person . She was doing fairly well on her own if she said so herself.

Even though she had not always lived on her own . She had lived with her ex-boyfriend and best friend Ron Weasley until he left her for Lavender Brown a classmate of theirs. She didn't mind anymore, and they were better friends now than before they had started dating. At first she had been angry about it, then she felt betrayed and sad. Until she had come to the realization that they were better off as just friends. They were complete opposites. They had always been arguing and bumping heads and that was no way to live. So she began her comfortable life on her own, well almost alone. Her other best friend Harry checked on her daily. It had been Three weeks since she had last heard from him though, she was starting to worry. Scratch that, she was worried after he skipped a day, Harry was a creature of habbit. She had asked Ron if he or Lavender had seen him, they hadn't seen him. So it was no surprise, that come reading time, Hermione had a hard time relaxing. it. She searched everywhere for him whenever she could and asked everyone if they had any information. So far nothing.

Hermione sat on the armchair in front of the fire place where a crackling fire was blazing merrily warming the small library. Tucking her feet under her she opened her favorite book and rested it on one hand,

 _The Woman in White_ by _Willkie Collins_. Why her other hand held up her head as she rested it on it. Trying to ignore the bad feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes began darting over the familiar words of one of her favorite muggle books.

She leaned back against the chair a bit, getting so drawn into the characters and story line that she didn't hear the tapping noises that started a half hour into her reading. It wasn't until she heard a high pitched hoot and a particularly loud tap that she was startled out of her reading zone and forced to look up for the source of the noise and subsequently the disturbance. Her eyes scanned the room, soon landing on the window where she spotted a Crested owl perched precariously on the small windowsill just outside the window. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face as she got up to go open the window for the disgruntled owl. Her midnight blue robes blowing around her as the ice cold air hit her . The owl nipped her finger in irritation, drawing blood, before dropping the letter it carried in its talons at her feet before flying off .

Hermione winced and put her slightly bleeding finger into her mouth sucking the stinging wound to stop the blood flow. With her left hand she picked the letter off the floor where it had been dropped. Breaking the ministry seal that kept it closed she pulled out the small piece of parchment. Curious as to why they were sending her a letter, maybe she had forgotten to do something or missed an important note, as unlikely as that was. As she read over the letter her honey brown eyes furrowed in worry and slight annoyance. Annoyed that she was just being informed now. Worried for her best friend. She re-read it three times to make sure she was registering it correctly.

 _Dear Miss Granger._

 _Something urgent has come up here at the ministry . Mr's Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy our top Auror's have gone missing. They were last seen at Spinner's end. I won't say what they were doing sense it is top secret business. As well as a precaution incase this letter gets intercepted. They have been gone for three weeks. So I'm asking you to check it out. please we are worried we haven't heard from them at all. When your done searching the last place they had been seen. Report to the ministry at once._  
-Kingsly Shacklbolt

Hermione pursed her lips. She had known something was wrong. She was angry that they hadn't asked for her help sooner. Even angrier that she had asked kingsly just yesterday about Harry and he hadn't mentioned that they hadn't come home from a mission. He had just said "Top secret information" when she confronted him. Top secret her arse, he just didn't want to admit he messed up. Hermione didn't waste any more time, she got her drawstring beaded bag which was extended and held anything she could ever possibly need in an emergency from one of the bookshelves and grabbed her wand from the coffee table. Once she had everything she quickly went through her mental emergency list. Once certain she had everything she wrote a note to Ron asking if he and Lavender could feed crookshanks why she was gone and explaining she had gone to find their best friend. Giving it to her Ebony owl and sending it off.

Remembering spinners end to be where Professor Snape had lived. She apperated to the end of the street. Hermione in an attempt to try to figure out exactly what was going on, wracked her brain for all the information she could about spinners end. Until she remembered some articles in the daily prophet of reports about strange sightings and bright flashes of light coming from number 15, which she knew to be Snape's house. She and Harry had been in charge of getting the late professors belongings into Gringotts until they found the closest relative or his will on who to give it too, she hadn't been back since.

Harry and Draco must have been investigating the reports. As Hermione headed down the street toward Snapes house. She kept her wand tightly at her side. Remaining alert incase there were enemy's about. Kingsly hadn't said in his letter what possible dangers there were. So she covered the bases.

Hermione didn't know why the ministry was so Interested in what was going on around here. But Merlin be damned she would find out why. When she got to the door she tried to open it. The door however, of course locked. Pointing her wand at the door she muttered. " _Aloamora"._ There was a light clicking noise and the door started to open inwards on its own accord. She stepped into the house carefully.

The house was the same as she remembered it small. With a hall leading into the kitchens next to the stairs. The stairs were directly in front of the door, and an opening to the right next to the stairs leading to the living room. She lit the tip of her wand silently lighting the shadows of the room checking to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.

She checked the living room first but it was empty save for the sofas covered in white sheets. The only thing new was 2 years ago their wasn't the thin layer of dust that coated everything now, and the boxes that littered the hall next to the stair and the door that connected the kitchen and living rooms blocking the entry ways. There was no room for movement she tried to move the boxes and obstacles with her wand but it was no use, they wouldn't budge. She was vaguely reminded of the sticking charms used at number 12 Grimwald place.

After twenty minutes of trying every spell Hermione could think of. She decided the most logical solution was to go upstairs. She cautiously stepped lightly onto the first step, testing it to see how sturdy it was since the wooden steps were old and some had large holes that she would have to jump. Hermione didn't want to risk falling through one of the stairs and injuring herself. Taking each step with the same caution she used with the previous one. They creaked with each step and with each creak of the floorboards she winced. So much for trying to be silent and tactical. She sometimes stopped to listen for any sounds coming from the house that would indicate that someone was in there with her. The only sounds were the eerie whistling an creaking as the cold winter wind blew through it.

13 steps and 4 missing steps later she found herself at the top of the stairs. She pointed her wand in both directions why she planned her next move. The right side of the hall was caved down into the kitchen below, so she couldn't go that way. It looked like a fight had occurred. She also knew that, _that,_ hadn't been their the last time. Hermione's heart rate increased and she felt the familiar feeling of adrenalin go through her like a light. She hadn't felt this way since the war two years prior. Getting on her hand and knees she laid across her stomach. Peering into the kitchen below she shined her wand into the room. There was nothing there either. Just a broken table and a few broken appliances. Just as she remembered it to be, and of course the rest of the floor littered the ground, looking like splinters the way they stuck up at odd angles and some were embedded into the kitchen floor.

Hermione took one last good look before getting up dusting herself off she headed down the other side of the hall. She was going to go through each of the three doors in turn to check for any clues, when she noticed that one door was already open. The one at the very end of the hall.

The open door was the study. Hermione tried steadying her thoughts, her mind conjuring horrible images of Harry dead. She walked slowly one foot in front of the other, almost afraid to get any closer. When she finally reached it she peered in the room nothing was there just a lot of dusty dark looking books, all of which were charmed so whenever they had tried to remove them from the house they would disappear and reappear back on the shelf. What struck her as strange though was a fire was blazing brightly in the fireplace.

She creped over to it and started looking around. If the men had been missing for three weeks. Why would there be a fire? Hermione's logical mind was thinking someone else must have been in the house. But there was no foot prints except for hers in the dust. She looked around keeping herself facing the door her wand pointing at it. She looked down onto the desk and moved the papers around that were on it. Making neat piles of the paper work as she went through it.

In one pile there were notes in Harry's handwriting. Another was papers in what was probably Draco's. The third was a pile of papers and books that they were using to do whatever research they were doing. She read over the parchments one by one. All of it was on dimensions. " _Why? What do other dimensions if they exist have to do with the ministry, Harry or even Draco for that matter. None of this makes sense, it doesn't seem right. What aren't they telling me?"_ She thought as she started getting more and more puzzled. She put the papers and seven books that were on the desk into her beaded handbag for further and more thorough investigation. As she was about to leave, there was a roaring and the fire burst forth of its own accord

Hermione quickly ran past the flames jumping to avoid them but some of the flame tongues hit her ankle causing a raw burn mark to appear there. She ignored it. Running into the hall way she avoided more of the licking flames. Which as she stole a glance backwards noticed that they had formed into a shape of a dog and started walking to her.

She backed up now facing the flaming dog, It was huge and black with flames wrapped around it and yellow ember eyes. Using the _aquamente_ spell to shoot jets of water from her wand to the dog . Once it was distracted she ran down the hall. The whole left side of the house that was caved in now had a swirling vortex. Hermione was torn she could either go down stairs where there may or may not be enough time to exit the house before the dog caught her or set the whole house on fire, It was doing a good job at the latter. The whole right side was in flames now. Closing her eyes she made a running jump into the portal. She didn't open them again until she landed on something solid. And she heard a "oof" sound she had landed on _someone._ Opening her eyes she saw she had landed on a guy. Their legs and arms tangled. His arms were wrapped firmly around her waste, he had obviously caught her on instinct. Her wild eyes locked on cold blue orbs and platinum blond hair. Malfoy! She screamed quickly scrambling off of him.

"Where is Harry?" She tried staying calm but her voice came out angry. She was confused. Hermione hated being confused she was used to knowing all the answers. She would like for something to make sense sometime that day. "Is he ok? Are you ok?"

"Granger?" he looked shocked "How the hell did you get here?! I can't believe you jumped in. How stupid can you get! your supposed to be the smartest witch of our age." he sounded angry

"I was running from a fiery dog, if you must know. I didn't have much of a choice, it was jump or get burned. Where are we anyway? How do we get back?" She asked again "where is Harry?!" Hermione wanted answers and wanted them now."

"We" Malfoy pointed to Hermione and himself. Are in Terois it's a dimension separating our world from a non magical one. I don' t know how we get back. Harry forgot to grab the books with us when the portal went through opened up. The portal only opens up once a month on a full moon. I tried getting out when this portal opened up but it didn't work. However you came through so maybe that is why. Either way we will have to find a new way out. as for Harry. He is fine and at camp, as you can see I'm just fine as well. Now follow me and be quick about it." Malfoy turned on his heel and headed in the direction she was facing.

Hermione followed with reluctance but she was worried about Harry. They walked in complete silence and Hermione took this opportunity to look around. The sky was a pure blue. The ground they walked on was fine white sand and there was nothing around for miles that she could see, save for a singular tent next to a tree. When she saw the tent Hermione ran past Malfoy toward the tent. When she got near enough she saw the familiar messy black hair of her best friend. He was tending to a fire but that didn't stop her from calling his name. "Harry! Harry! Thank Merlin your alright" She didn't give him a chance to respond having already tackled him to the ground and hugging him tight.

Once Harry got over the initial shock of seeing her he hugged her back one arm around her waist and resting on her back the other one getting tangled in her bushy brown hair. She buried her face into his neck trying to stop herself from crying.

"Hermione?! How did you get here you ok? ;He looked her over for any wounds causing her to laugh.

"Harry I'm fine."

Malfoy coughed. "Ehem, I'm still here you know and as touching as this little reunion is we have something else to do. Like trying to find a way out of here. So save the touchy feely crap for when we get back."

Hermione blushed red. She quickly got off of Harry and cleared her throat. She had forgotten all about Malfoy. "So how did you guys get here?"

"Well…it's a long story. " Harry began.

"We don't have time for story telling." Malfoy interjected his voice cutting like venom.

Hermione crossed her arms and legs, raising an eyebrow pointedly. Clearly showing them that she was not going to be of any help until they explained things.

"Fine. Harry tell her, but make it bloody quick."

Harry sat down in front of her, his pensive story telling face on. "It all started about three weeks ago…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter. I just like to play with the characters, and work on my writing skills, like most FF writers. I try to stay true to their personalities but ocasionally they stray just a bit. I hope I kept them as good as i could.**

Three weeks ago, We were at our office looking over some files of Dark wizards and witches that are on the loose. When Kingsly came into our office. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked tired. His robes were also disgruntled and a bit off."

"Harry, Draco, I need you to go to spinners end. I beleive the occurence's there are a lot more trouble than I have previously lead everyone ot believe." His voice sounded tired like he was exhausted. "I need you to figure out what they are and tell me immediately maybe figure out how to stop it. From eyewitness statments it seems they are portals or some form of window to another world. "

"Draco and I looked at him completely speechless." said Harry taking in The way Hermione's brow was furrowed showing she was concetrating on his story to the every last detail."

"No," Interupted Draco. "you looked at him Speechless and confused. I just stared at him like he was completely mental and should be put away cause what he was saying at the time., to me. Seemed Improbable and impossible. The last time something like this happend was when Merlin was alive. That was several centeruries ago. Those were caused by malfunctioning spell work and experimentation. "

"Anyway, as I was saying."Said Harry who gave a glare at Malfoy obviously not liking that he had been interupted by him. "After about a half hour of Kingsly Explaining to us the importance of this and how serious a problem it could be if the rifts got any wider. If the rumors proved to be true. So we were orderd to come here and find a way to close them. When we got to spinner's end the next day. Draco went in first. Lighting his wand he opend the door. It opend easily enough. We looked around, down stairs first. The kitchen was filled with weird potions and bottled animal parts. I nearly puked. I know those weren't there before when we were sorting out his house."

"The living room was dusty nothing had been in there in years not since we were last there. Even before snape died it appeared so dusty remember that? anyway the layer of dust on the couch chairs and fire place said that that room hadn't been inhabited for a while, so whatever we were looking for wouldn't be in there. Finding nothing down there we went upstairs checking the left of the hall first. There was just Snape's bedroom wich had nothing in it except tatterd pappers that you couldn't even read what was on them anymore. There was nothing in the empty guest room next to it or the bathroom. So we went down the right and found the library and another empty room. "

Hermione nodded in understanding. Draco then took over the tale sitting down a bit of a ways from Hermione and Harry so he was infront of them but not near them. As if he was afraid he'd catch something.

"We Researched for days. We finally found what we were looking for, the place the three of us are in now. Talios as it is called. Open's up exactly 10 times every 2,000 years. it has opened up six times so far Including today. The only way in is through that portal. According to those papers the only way out is through either going into the non magical world and finding an opening there and then when it opens again go through to our world. Its very complicated. We need the next three times to do it. The door to our world doesn't open in another two months again. The other which is what we need opens up tomorrow. ."

"Anyway." Harry Interupted Draco who was getting a head of himself. "We researched for a week. Reporting what we found to the minister. Thats when we heard a crashing and we grabed our wands and ran into the hall. The whole right side of the house had caved inward and the portal stood there. We were muttering spells trying to close it but a shadowy black Dog came up from behind us. We jumped in I don't think neither of us wanted to get torn apart by that thing. We didn't have a choice, any spell we shot at it That's how we came here. You then popped out and now here we are. Our next step is go to the non magical world and live there for a month. Then Useing the books i'm sure you got in your purse."

At Hermione's suspicious look harry explained. " I know you Hermione. "

"We go to the place the portal opens come into here then when it opens we get to our world. and the last time the portal opens we close it for good." Draco said. Interupting Harry yet again with his drawl.

"Sounds good, and right to me. " Said Hermione as she sat up and stretched arching her lower back like a feline.

"How did you get here anyway?" Said Harry with obvious worry but, was glad his best freind was alright.

"Oh, That." said Hermione with a sigh. "I got a letter from kingsly tonight and grabed everything I needed for in case. I was orderd to find you guys and bring you back safely. He seemed worried about somthing. When I got there like you said the right side of the house was caved in. The only room I could get into was the library. I grabed the books and notepapper and was about to leave and start my hunt tomorrow. when the flames came to life and the dog of flames chased me into the hall and the only way out i saw was through the portal.I landed on Draco and Now here I am ." she said this all very fast like it was obvious. It kinda was obvious.

"Well" Said Harry. Who layed down on one of the two sleeping bags. Hermione had forgot to pack one so curled up next to Harry like she had to a few times when they were searching for horcrux's "we best get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow.

"More like a long month." Said hermione closeing her eyes and starting to drift She felt Harry's arm around her waist keeping her warm. Draco curled up into his and fell asleep as well hoping he could survive a month with them without killing them. It was going to be a very stressful and hetic month. Most of it without magic. He didn't like the idea of spending a month like a muggle. With those two as his companions.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not own harry potter, I hope you enjoy this story/chapters why you are waiting for whatever story your waiting to be updated, wethere its one of mine or someone else's.

The next morning Hermione woke to someone gently moving her hair out of her face and tucking it delicately behind her ear and whispering her name why gently shaking her."Mione wake up. It's almost time to go." She woke with a start yawning and for a minute forgot where she was until everything came flooding back she shot up out of the sleeping bag unfortunately in the process her head hit Harry's, hard they both hissed in pain and rubbed the spot saying sorry at the same time.

Draco who was watching everything Rolled his eyes. "Bloody Morons" He whispeared under his breath why packing everything up with their help. He noted how Harry made sure there was some distance betwen Him and Granger. Aparently Potter didn't quiet trust him around Hermione. Who could blame him. Every time they talked to each other it ended up with someone emotionally or physically hurt. He still rememberd the time in Third Year when she smacked him. He shuddred at the memory.

When They were finished. They put their bags over their shoulders. Hermione whispered to herself pacing a spot until a small gap formed. This was obviously the portal to the other side. A month there and they could Head back. Hermione took all their wands. Ignoring Draco's complaining, and put them safely in a box wraping them up so they wouldn't Break and hid them in the deepest part of her small handbag where they wouldn't get crushed. They walked threw not a moment to soon either. A second after they walked through it closed.

Hermione looked to either side of her. They were in an alley in London not to far from were spinners end would be. Everything looked the same. Except for the fact there was no such thing as magic here. They started to walk toward the right. Following the sound of traffic. They kept looking around them. They felt like someone was watching. But, There was no one there. That they could see. As Hermione turned the corner she just missed A cloaked person darting across the alley and hideing behind the big trash cans.

Draco however saw and he kept an eye on that spot but, the person. Didn't move. He started to walk toward the figure when Hermione and Harry called him. With a moment's hesitation he turned around and ran over catching up to the two ahead of him. He kept a sharp eye out and whispered in Harry's right ear so he wouldn't alarm Granger.

"Someone's Following us." Harry looked behind them and whispered back.

"I know I could sense them. But I cant easily find them. We should be careful and try to shake him or her off.' Draco nodded in agreement. They walked six blocks to the nearest hotel.

"I have enough Muggle money to get about two weeks in. we should probably get jobs so we can stay for the rest of the month so about another three weeks. At the full moon we will go back to that alley and go through." Hermione spoke quickly planning everything out in schedules in her head.

When they got to the Hotel. Draco stood back looking around at everything not knowing what some of the things were. He gently played with a lamp pulling the string shutting it on and off. This fasinated him. Harry grabed His partner's hand and turned it back off.

"Your attracting people's stares Malfoy." Harry whispered in half amusment half anoyance.

"How do muggles do this kind of thing without magic?" Draco argued back but kept his voice at a whisper.

"They do a lot more than what you give them credit for' Harry chuckled at Draco's Famous sneer.

At that moment Hermione came back over to them. She gave the spare key to Malfoy and she kep the other. She took them to room 306 on the third floor. They all piled into the elevator and waited three dings and going three floors up before it opend again and they were able to file out. Draco Practically darted out.

" I hate those things..." He muttered passing Harry and Hermione. Hermione would open the door and set there bags on the bed sitting down she got a phone book. Why she was searching for a place that had three job openings. Harry laid down on one of the two beds on his stomach and started to flip through the tv channels.

"What is that? " Asked Malfoy sitting down on the chair by the desk looking at the strange box that moving pictures were appearing.

"It's a television Draco. Its a muggle thing were you watch things on film. wich is like a photograph that moves really. " Said Harry Laughing

Draco sneered and looked out the window at the moving cars. He started exploring the room and checking instictivly for any danger. He found the coffee maker by the sink very fasinateing. he turned it on and off much like the lamp. Harry after ten minutes of watching him finally made it for him. tutting about how he should have taken muggle studies or somthing.

Draco Ignored this comment by muttering "Bloody Potter." He went out and sat down on his chair agian. As he did this Hermione had Just put down the phone.

"Well I found us a Job at a Shakin Chicken." Before Draco could ask she continued. "It's a fast food place were muggles get food quickly between their hetic lives." We go in tomorrow. They'll give us our jobs. After our first day of work Draco if you will allow me. I can start teaching you muggle things so you can go here without sticking out like a sore thumb. "

Draco sighed and after a half hour of heated argument between him and Granger. He gave in. He did need to survive here for a month. Getting arrrested as a strange mabe even crazy person didn't exactly seem like the best Idea for him..

After a while and more arguments, He insited on sleeping on the bed closest to the door. Hermione and harry ended up sharing the other. Aparently they were used to this kind of thing. The next morning Draco was the first to get up. He brushed his teeth and took a shower and got Dressed. Just as he finished Harry got up and did the same thing. He was done he Informed Draco he was going to go get breakfast. He would bring some up for Hermione and Draco as well.

Hermione woke up with a start when she heard a door open and close. Yawning she waved good morning to Draco . Who gave his infamous smirk and said. "Nice Bed head their Granger." She scowled and walked into the bathroom. She did the same thing and put her hair up in a messy bun. By the time she got out Harry was back. He had brought back, some milk, Juice, and three bowls of ceral and a few hard boiled eggs. They split it evenly between the three of them and ate quickly so they wouldn't be late for their Job.

When they got there. A tall greasy haired man that had to be in his late thirties with pimples over his nose and chin. Greeted them and assigned them jobs. Harry got moping duty why Hermione was quickly taught how to use the register wich she already did but allowed him to explain anyway. Draco was taught how to use the friers. Several times Hermione Had to go to the back to help him cause he just couldn't grasp the concept of a frier.

The day went by slowly. Hermione nearly lost her temper with a few of the customers who were being snobbyy and very anoying. And a few couldn't make up their minds. Draco by Three had burnt his hand a total of five times and Harry had to clean up god knows what. So when they were allowed to leave at four. They were Dirty, tired, and their tempers were high. They didn't even notice that when they went into the hotel. A cloaked someone was following them. and watched them from the other side of the street.

They went to their room. Hermione allowed the boys to get clean before she did. she washed her face very well to keep from getting break outs. When she was done she grabed some ointment from her bag and some bandages and worked on Draco's slightly burnt hands. He didn't complain.

"How do muggles do this everyday? Its hard, magic is so much easier..." He sighed having gained some form of respect though not much for Hermione's Muggle parantage.

"They have to Draco Since they can't use magic. they found more creative and inventive and somtimes very stressful ways to do things."

Hermione took some left over ceral from breakfast before going to bed. All three of them wondering How they would survive this next month. and all three unaware of the person still stareing up at their hotel room window.


End file.
